11:11pm
by ukime-sama
Summary: Dicen que si vez de casualidad las manecillas del reloj marcando las 11:11am/pm, cualquier deseo se te cumplirá… —"Nya… deseo que Fujiko sea mujer y tenga una cita conmigo…" (Dream Pair- La pareja de sueños)


**11:11 pm**

**Dicen que si vez de casualidad las manecillas del reloj marcando las 11:11am/pm, cualquier deseo se te cumplirá… —"Nya… deseo que Fujiko sea mujer y tenga una cita conmigo…" (Dream Pair- La pareja de sueños)**

Hola a todos nya, Ukime aquí presente, nya, Ukime siente que solo sirve para hacer one-shots u_u, esa es la especialidad de Ukime, pero se siente triste porque no recibe mucho reviews T_T Bueno este one-shots es de la Dream Pair, nunca pensé hacer ni shonen ai ni Yaoi, pero Eiji me orillo a esto _, es que lo amo nya o/o, bueno, pero no es la única pareja que me gusta n_n, pero no soy muy fanática del Yaoi, así que hice lo que pude, si esta mal T_T voy a llorar nyaaa… Y lamento si hay mucho Ooc u_u

Por cierto, PoT no pertenece a esta genialosa coff, coff autora, pero pronto el mundo del manga y el anime estará a mi poder nya ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace un tiempo el travieso pelirrojo había descubierto un sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. Era ese sonrojo inesperado que saltaba en su rostro cuando presenciaba a su amigo el castaño, esos nervios al ver chocar sus zafiros juguetones con los de su amigo, cuando sin querer rozaba la cálida y suave piel de su compañero de clases… En fin, esas hormonas que salían disparatadas cuando siquiera se asomaba la melena del prodigio…

¿Quién iría a imaginar que el gatito de Seigaku iría a pensar cosas así…? No es que sea indebido, pero el era… ¿Muy inocente? ¿Despistado…? Cual sea la palabra, simplemente el era el, y por ser el… ¡Ash, mejor olviden eso! Además, tenía miedo de ser visto como un extraño, ¡Por Dios, eran chicos! "Si tan solo Fujiko fuese una linda niña…"

Bueno, el pelirrojo últimamente estaba hecho un lio, incluso la mamá de Seigaku, es decir, Oishi, lo notó, y como la mamá de Seigaku que era, se preocupo al ver lo distraído que estaba, y si antes era distraído, ahora estaba perdido en la luna.

Todos los días el pelirrojo se levantaba animadamente esperando llegar y ver al tensai, y todos esos días ansiaba con todo su ser terminar las clases y los entrenamientos para no sentir esa chispita que salía a flote al ver a "SU" amigo hablar con otros tan animadamente mientras el se sentía como una mosca en la pared.

Y todas las noches se metía en su cama temprano, además de ser obligado por su madre, esperaba poder dormir bien y soñar con los angelitos, precisamente un angelito con nombre y todo… Sí, Fuji Syusuke.

Ese día iba a ser como cualquier otro, rodar por la cama hasta conciliar el sueño, abrazado junto a su peluche Daigoro… Tardo unos minutos en empezar a caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, asquerosos segundos que terminaron para ir rápidamente al baño, ¡Estúpidas ganas de hacer sus necesidades!

Cuando salió del baño, hizo un mohín y por casualidades de la vida provoco que el pequeño reloj que se hallaba en la mesita de noche cayera…

11:11 indicaba las agujas…

"**Dicen que si ves de casualidad las manecillas del reloj marcando las 11:11, cualquier deseo se te cumplirá…"**

—Nya… Deseo que Fujiko sea una chica y tenga una cita conmigo…

Tal vez esa noche no iba a ser normal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol se asomaba por toda la ciudad, mientras cierto pelirrojo entraba emocionado al salón de clases… Dirán ¿Realmente cree esas estupideces…? Y la respuesta es sí… el era un chico muy ilusionista, con mucha esperanza, y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Miro la hora de su reloj, 7:25am… Había llegado muy temprano, antes que el prodigio, vaya, si cosas como esas hacen que despierte tan temprano y no llegase tarde a clases, imagínense si le dijesen que ese día el prodigio le pediría ser su novio… Mmm, sería un gran sueño hecho realidad.

…

¡Se supone que su querido amigo sería una chica! ¡Y no, sigue siendo un lindo chico! ¡Se supone que irían a una cita! ¡Y no, se termino los entrenamientos y el solo en el vestidor!

—Nyaaa… no es justo… — soltaba lagrimas de cocodrilo. —Fujiko debería ser una linda chica, nya. Y deberíamos estar en una cita, ¡Y nada! — vociferaba en voz alta. — Quiero una cita con Fujiko nya…

Hablaba solo en el vestidor… O no tan solo…

—Saa, ¿Por qué debería ser una chica? ¿Quiere tener una cita conmigo…?

¡Apestoso mundo malagradecido! ¡El prodigio estaba allí! ¡Y había escuchado totalmente todo lo que el pelirrojo había dicho! "¡Trágame tierra…!"

—Je, jejeje… — reía nerviosamente, mientras desviaba sus ojos de los profundos azules del tensai. — ¿Eso dije… jejeje?

—Sí…

—P-pues… — "rápido Eiji, inventa una excusa…" — Jejeje, no quería decirlo de esa forma… yo solo… yo solo ayudaba a alguien… ¡Estaba ayudando a una amiga a inventar el dialogo para ti!

Bravo, gran idea, notase el sarcasmo… Ok, no, pero ¿No se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

Por un momento Fuji frunció muy levemente su ceño, pero de inmediato adquirió una gran sonrisa. —Saa, que lastima… pensé que querías salir conmigo…

— ¿Lástima nya…?

—Sí… porque yo si quería… — abrió sus misteriosos ojos, mirando fijamente la reacción del pelirrojo, ¡Casi iguala al color de su cabello! Cosa que era bien grave notando lo cobrizo que era. — Pero bueno… no importa…

Como amaba ver el sufrimiento, incluyendo el del pelirrojo. "Saa, debo hacer esto más seguido…"

— ¡No digas eso Fujiko! ¡Era mentira, era mentira! — se le lanzo al brazo, enrollándolo con sus flexibles brazos.

—Pero habías dicho… — "Un poquito más de diversión…"

— ¡No he dicho nada! ¡Vamos a salir Fujiko…!

— ¿Enserio…? Yo nunca dije que iba a salir contigo…

— ¿Nya…? ¡Nyaaa, Fujiko malo, eres un mentiroso! — ejem, ahora sí, ¡Sonrojo gigantesco al notar la cercanía de sus rostros! — No es justo, nyaaa… — hacía pucheros infantilmente, vaya que nunca iba a cambiar, pero así estaba bien…

—Ya, ya, está bien… — pensó que ya era suficiente diversión… por el momento. — Vamos a por un helado…

— ¡Sí...! — cruzo inconscientemente su mano con la de Fuji, mientras lo llevaba prácticamente a rastras…

Definitivamente ¡No es bueno confesar cosas aún estando solos, porque uno nunca sabe! Aunque esa fue la excepción, después de todo, aun cuando no se convirtió en una chica, obtuvo su cita por hablar de más…

**Fin**

Ok, patético, sin sentido, ¡Ya se nyaaa! Pero T_T no se que hacer, no me maten, salido de mi ridícula mente, ¡Y no lo pude evitar! Espero que al menos me digan lo que esta mal, se que esta algo Ooc, pero no sabía como expresar todo eso u_u, pero bueno, espero que les guste ^^ y si no… Si no les gustan pues… no me queda más que ¡Matarlos…!

Gracias por leer y dejen comentarios nya ^^


End file.
